The Cold Spring Harbor Laboratory Cancer Center is led by Dr. Bruce Stillman, Dr. Scott Lowe and Dr. Nicholas Tonks. Dr, Stillman has been the Director of the CSHL Cancer Center since 1992. As Director of the Cancer Center, he is responsible for overall direction, strategic planning and raising funds to support the research and Shared Resources. He is assisted in oversight of the Cancer Center by two Deputy Directors, Dr. Scott Lowe and Dr. Nicholas Tonks. Dr. Lowe was appointed Deputy Director for Research of the Cancer Center in 2001. In this position, he is primarily responsible for oversight of the cancer research and programs, strategic planning and recruitment of new members to the Cancer Center. Dr. Nicholas Tonks was appointed Deputy Director for Shared Resources for the Cancer Center in 2007. He supervises all the Shared Resource leaders, provides leadership on funding and is responsible for ongoing periodic Shared Resource review. These three senior leaders are committed to maintaining and improving CSHL as a premier center for cancer research.